Ilemnemis
Category:Blood Elf Category:Hordecategory:HunterCategory:Tears of Draenor Appearance Ilemnemis is young and wears no makeup. Her lips are too thin and her chin is too pointed for her to be called a true beauty but she shares the grace of the Sun Elves. She has a suprisingly open demeanor and is oddly humble. She is a Knight of the Silver Hand and the only display of rank is a small brooch in the shape of a hand holding her cloak togeather. Due to and injury one of her eyes is clouded. History Ilemnemis a'Siluria is born of a minor noble house. She is related to Issaela di Gambia Di Anar. Her natural aptitude for fighting showed itself when she was 6. One of her 12 year old cousins was bullying her and her girlfriend and Ilemnemis shocked everyone by giving the bully a black eye. Ilemnemis' family was honored by Ilemnemis' acceptance into the ranks of Blood Knight trainees. Ilemnemis enjoyed her training but was troubled by Mu'ru. In discussions with her circle of friends, Ilemnemis has come to the conclusion the Mu'ru is not sentient and, like a plant, stores power from the sun that the Blood Knights draw upon. Recently Ilemnemis met up with Hukari Hexxan. Hukari helped her define what was important to her and is perhaps a catalyst speeding up the process of Ilemnemis' disllusionment with the Blood Knights. Catching her mentor imbibing Bloodthistle she called him a hypocrite and was tossed ass over teakettle out of Silvermoon and out of the Blood Knights as well, bringing disgrace upon her family. Her father disowned her in order to keep his position in Silvermoon society. After spending much time in the wilderness she formed a bond with nature unsusual in a Blood Elf. She also became a hardened survivor who has learned to provide for herself even though she is very young. Now a Knight Errant, she was beholden only to her own sense of right and justice. Ilemnemis has formed a tight bond with the Tauren of Thunderbluff. After much work for the Bloodhoof tribe Ilemnemis was awarded a White Kodo calf fitted with tiny barding to call her own. She named him MightyHoof. After Cairne called her a monster for drawing life from Mu'ru, Ilemnemis tried to end her link to Mu'ru. However Mu'ru pushed the power at her and persuaded Ilemnemis to try to become a "real Paladin". Ilemnemis made the leap to truely harnessing the Light and joined the Order of the Silver Hand under Tirion Fordring. Ilemnemis has become the lover of Vandrian Blooddrake, a jewler and ex-warlock. She is also a Liutenant Corporal of the Aldor and rides a Netherdrake named Ysareku. She is attempting to try and make peace between Alliance and Horde although she has not got the first idea how to accomplish this gargantuan task and is perhaps too young and idealistic to realize it cannot be done in her lifetime. Kormok, Chieften of the Tears of Draenor, has seen fit to award her the title of Champion and she is constantly striving to better herself and the world around her.